1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor, information processing method and program and, more particularly, to an information processor, information processing method and program that allow remote operation of a target device with more ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to operate a home electric appliance or other device, it is common to press the switch provided on the main body of the target device or press the switch on the wall if the target device is a lighting device. Further, if Located at a distance, the target device is operated with a remote controller.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 6-153016 discloses a technique adapted to remotely operate a target device by displaying an operation menu on a viewer in the form of eyeglasses and detecting the user's operation of the operation menu.